Unloved and Uncared For
by superstarultra
Summary: Everyone can feel emotions... then why couldn't he? Told from the POV of one of the most tragic villains of all: Zero Two. Takes place a bit after the final battle of Dreamland 3 and the Crystal Shards.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Zero Two, or any of the games. This work of fiction was produced only for entertaining others. No attempt to gain profit from this was intended. So there you go. **

**A/N: After doing some thinking, I decided to venture into other genres besides humor, and do this little piece. Zero Two is such an enigmatic and tragic character. As well as the Kirby equivalent of Satan.**

**Hope you like this. **

**And sorry if this offends people who think Zero Two is female.  
**

* * *

The cold reaches of space.

An endless expanse of darkness that stretched forever into the cosmos. Stars twinkled, comets soared, planets thrived, and galaxies glittered. All of them drifted along the pitch-black vastness in their own graceful rhythms.

Fitting that a being with an empty soul, mind, and body would end up here.

He had no idea how he had ended up here. It was so dark and lonely. He'd been slowly floating through the airless void for an untold amount of time. Hours, days, weeks, months..... Years?

He had given up on keeping track.

By all accounts of what he had experienced, he should have been dead. He'd remembered his death quite vividly. But he wasn't. He had gained his second chance. He had been reborn into something much greater. He felt power unlike any other course through his being. He'd used it to heal himself and give himself an entirely new body. The only thing that he couldn't fix were the insides of himself. He had no heart to speak of, and yet, he felt something inside himself ache. Whatever lay inside him was covered with wounds that no healing magic couldn't patch up.

Scars upon scars.

How ironic.

In that hazy gray space he called his mind, he clearly remembered who had sent him here.

That pink cretin.

He remembered that fierce look of determination on his tiny face, those hummingbird-like movements he'd performed in the air, and that accursed Love-Love Stick in his grip. That cretin was the reason he was here.

There it was.

He sensed it.

Love. Friendship. Trust. Hope.

They were coming from a red planet from far off in the distance. It vaguely resembled the shape of a giant heart.

How sickening.

With a powerful flap of his four new wings, he propelled himself through the airless chasm of outer space, dead-set on reaching the planet. Already, he could feel the surface of his body forming into pieces of Dark Matter, that would be ready to break off and fulfill his wishes. Like him, they gave off nothing. They couldn't feel either. But at least they stood by his side, whenever he called upon them. He tried to call upon any sense of feeling at the sight of the clouds of Dark Matter.

But there were none.

The difference between a friend and a slave still perplexed him.

It didn't matter now. The planet was now coming into view. It was surrounded by several hearts and a healthy glow. Peace and love radiated from it like heat from a furnace.

He'd never be able to experience the thrill of holding a lover's hand, eating ice-cream with a cherished friend, or laughing at a funny joke......

But he didn't care about those things anymore. He pushed those desires away. If he couldn't be happy, then nobody else should have the right. The others planets gave off feelings as well, but the ones emitting from the heart-shaped one were the strongest. They had to feel his pain. They had to understand him. They had to understand how much it _hurt_.

How it felt to be loved by nobody.

And if the inhabitants of this planet tried to hurt him, he would hurt them, too.

After all, they deserved it.

They were _loved_.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Zero Two. I really pity the poor guy. It must be hell not being able to have a heart or feel. Makes you wonder who the actual bad guy was here? Zero Two or Kirby? Kind of up in the air if you think about it. **

**Review if you please~. **


End file.
